


Tumblr Fics: Kaisoo

by yeoubi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoubi/pseuds/yeoubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the fifth question that catches them off guard. </p><p>“Which one of the members do you like to squish the most?”</p><p>"E-Excuse me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Squishy

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting my tumblr fics here so I can finally get rid of my tumblr fic gallery thing.

A pause. “E-excuse me?” Suho asks as Chanyeol beckons the translator to repeat the question. The translator shrugs and says it again, “Which member do you like to squish the most? Or in other words, which is the most squishable?”

That doesn’t make it any clearer. Baekhyun turns and makes a hugging motion with his arms. “Like this? You mean like a hug?” he asks the fan.

The fangirl nods eagerly and jabbers in English. “ _Yeah, that’s it! Which one is the **plushiest** , you get me?_”

The members look at each other in confusion. “Plushy?” says Sehun with a look of distaste.

“Fan-service,” sighs Jongin, looking bored with it all.

“Well, if I were to be perfectly honest….” Chanyeol trails off with a speculative glance at Kyungsoo. Slowly, all their gazes draw towards their shortest member who looks back at them blankly.   
  
“No,” says Kyungsoo firmly. The rest smile and he sighs.

“But  ** _why_**?” Kyungsoo complains after the show is over, noticeably pouting, and with practiced timing he ducks under Chanyeol’s immediate hug attack. As expected, all of them voted Kyungsoo as the “most squishable”, the winner holding back his own vote in silent protest.

“You just are,” Sehun says like one would state the sky is blue or the grass is green, and Kyungsoo gives him a stony look.

Sensing another attack, Chanyeol’s long arms are beat off before they can wrap around him but in the process Kyungsoo ends up backing into Jongin, whose hands naturally slip around his waist.

Kyungsoo looks up at the younger boy with a betrayed look,  _you too, Jongin-ah?_

Jongin’s eyes curve mischievously at him. “Sorry, hyung,” Jongin says as he drops his chin on one of Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders. “You are rather cuddly.” He emphasizes this with a tight squeeze, and out of the corner of his eye Kyungsoo spots several staff members pause in their conversations to watch them.

Wonderful, more gossip, he thinks.

“You guys are making it very difficult for me to maintain any sort of manly image with the fans,” Kyungsoo accuses, making Jongin snort and Suho shoot wary glances at the rest.  

“Ahh,” says Suho, uncertain on how to put it delicately. Baekhyun doesn’t bother being so cautious.

“I think you should give up ever trying to have a manly image,” Baekhyun advises while nodding pseudo-sympathetically. “It’s just not physically possible for you.” He looks contemplative and says after a beat, “Or spiritually possible.”

“Or emotionally possible,” quips Sehun and Baekhyun high-fives him with a whoop. 

At Kyungsoo’s furious wide-eyed look, Chanyeol remarks, “I think you guys should run now,” and Jongin groans as he’s abruptly shoved off and Kyungsoo lunges first after Baekhyun, who he deems the bigger target of the two.

“Why do you guys push him?” Joonmyun sighs as he watches Kyungsoo dive after Baekhyun and Sehun in a haphazard game of tag which only two of them seem to be enjoying.

The staff duck out of the way when they can but Sehun accidentally trips over a particularly tiny one and is swiftly sacrificed to Kyungsoo’s chokehold. The sound of his cries fills the air, making the staff members blanch. 

Chanyeol bounces happily. “He’s cute when he’s angry, isn’t he?” he comments, to which Jongin hums in agreement, eyes lidded in contentment as they track Kyungsoo’s small form run around the set. 

Joonmyun makes a face but doesn’t reply, moving instead to head off their manager who’s speed-walking towards them like an incoming storm. To be honest, this is because there’s nothing really that Joonmyun can say to that. 


	2. Proposal AU

Inspired by [this adorable gif](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/96406964099/the-first-thing-that-kyungsoo-thinks-when-jongins) of Jongin! >.<

* * *

 

 

The first thing that Kyungsoo thinks when Jongin’s face pops up is that the boy is using his photo-shoot smile, as if someone ordered him to pose right before they started filming. Then Jongin says in a cracking voice, “Hyung,” and the illusion breaks. Anxiety fills the tablet screen like a rolling cloud. Kyungsoo is bewildered.

“Kyungsoo….” Jongin swallows several times, adam’s apple bouncing anxiously.

“For godssakes, do we have to start over  _again_?” someone hisses from beyond the camera. It sounds like Baekhyun. There’s a following yelp and a “ _Shhh_!” and Kyungsoo grins as Jongin points a glare beyond the camera.

With an uncertain glance at the camera Jongin starts again, “Kyungsoo….” He hesitates and Kyungsoo thinks he’s going to lose his nerve again when he starts spilling in a rush, “We’ve been dating for about two years now and it’s honestly been the best time of my life. Being with you, and EXO,” he adds with a glance to the side. In reply, there’s a kissy sound that makes Jongin lips twitch.

“I don’t think I ever want it to end,” Jongin admits, looking down at his hands. “I can’t really imagine living without you there, making breakfast in the morning and burning the eggs,” Jongin’s cheeky grin and Kyungsoo’s scowl are simultaneous, “Singing beside me, helping me with vocal lessons; or watching movies with me until we fall asleep at 3 am and get yelled at for being late in the morning.”

Kyungsoo looks dubious at Jongin’s reminiscent tone. “He actually  _likes_  that?”

As if in reply, Jongin looks up and shoots the camera through with a stare. “I love you,” he says, so sincerely that Kyungsoo’s fists clench and his eyes start to go glimmer, because this is the first time Jongin has been brave enough to say those words outside the bedroom, louder than a whisper in his ear.

“I love you so much, you know that, hyung…Kyungsoo….” The camera must be expensive because it catches the slight tremors in Jongin’s hands.

There’s a fast motion at the edge of the screen, and a excited whisper, “ _Come on, Jongin_!”

Kyungsoo doesn’t realize the uncomfortable position he has bent into, almost completely forward with his chest to his knees, so intent on the tiny screen in his hands. Jongin’s hand reaches into his pocket and Kyungsoo’s breath falters in a gasp as he registers what he’s seeing.

  _It can’t be._

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin carefully opens the little black box between his long fingers.

The diamond glitters impossibly.

“Will you marry me?” The camera zooms in on Jongin’s shining face and he smiles just one more time, beautiful and boyish, before the screen blacks out.

The tablet drops from Kyungsoo’s numb fingers.


	3. Taemin

After the interviewer leaves and they’re sitting around wasting time until the performance, Jongin looks over, licks his lips and says, “Hey.”

“Hmm?” Taemin’s eyes are still on the girl group performing onscreen but he tilts his head towards Jongin to show he’s listening. Slim fingers tap on his knees as he bobs to the catchy backbeat.

“ _Do_  you like anyone in EXO?” Jongin finally asks.

It was one of the questions in the interview that had been asked of Taemin and the one that Jongin had interrupted by obnoxiously exclaiming, “Me, of course!” They hadn’t gotten around to Taemin’s answer after that. Jongin has a bad habit of ruminating over past events no matter how seemingly insignificant, because he’s learned the hard way that being good-looking and popular doesn’t seem to stop him from saying stupid things on national television.

Taemin glances at him and chuckles. “Why,” he says, “ ** _You_  **like anyone in EXO?”

Jongin balks and says, “I didn’t mean it like that!”

“How’d you mean it then?”

“I just,” Jongin struggles for the words. “I don’t know. You looked like you had something to say! You made kind of a face.”

“I made a face,” Taemin repeats with an incredulous smile. Jongin thinks it’s a good thing that Taemin is attractive becomes sometimes he can be the most condescending little shit you’ve ever met. 

“Just answer the question!” Jongin moans and Taemin appeases him laughing, “Okay, okay.”

“I don’t know,” he deliberates a moment, “Sehun’s a pretty funny guy, I think. And Joonmyun-hyung reminds me of Jinki-hyung, you know, with the  _condition_  and all.” Taemin makes a motion with his hand of a tree falling. 

“Onew-hyung is alot more clumsy than Joonmyun-hyung though,” Jongin counters defensively, which is weird because he actually picks on Suho the most besides Sehun. It’s probably because Taemin is from another group. 

A wicked smile from Taemin. “Yeah, but they’ve both got that so-awkward-you-can’t-stand-being-in-the-same-space thing going on. I remember watching that episode of Showtime where you guys did the mic test thing.  _That_  had Jinki-hyung all over it,” Taemin insists. 

“Oh god don’t remind me of that!” Jongin begs as he squeezes his eyes shut. As if to torture him, Taemin lets out a laugh and raps in a bad imitation, “Mic check 1, 2, 3. ** _I’m Suho, yeah_**!” Jongin practically tackles him to make him stop. 

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!” A staff noona pops in to check if they’re okay but seeing Kai trying to strangle a giggling Taemin, just shakes her head and and closes the door again. 

When they’ve both calmed down enough to continue the conversation Taemin says, “Wait, so why the question?  _Do_  you like someone in EXO? You going to come after me if I mention your crush?” He looks gleeful at the prospect.

Jongin yelps, “Who said anything about a crush!” He hits Taemin in the arm with one of the couch pillows for good measure. “I was just curious if you liked anyone in particular.  ** _That’s all_.** ” He crosses his arms.

There’s a speculative look in Taemin’s eye as the blond elbows the couch armrest, head cradled in his hand, and observes Jongin sideways. Jongin has the wild urge to make a cross sign at him. 

"Should I start naming random pairings in your group? The ones you’re in?“ Taemin threatens with an angel’s smile. "I live with Kibum-hyung and Jonghyun-hyung, remember. I know what I’m talking about.”

“What  _are_  you talking about?” Jongin sighs and stares at the ceiling in askance. Taemin duly ignores him and raises a nail-polished hand.

“It can’t be Sehun, because I’ve seen you guys together and you try to kill him more often than me,” Taemin tells him as he dramatically puts down one finger. Jongin groans and Taemin continues. “It can’t be your leader-hyung, because I’ve seen you brush him off way too many times.”

Another finger goes down.

“I don’t think it’s anyone from the M-group because you don’t spend that much time with them,” third finger down, “And I’ve seen the Baekyeol pair too often to know you don’t have a snowball’s chance in that.”

Fourth finger down. 

Taemin waggles the remaining thumb at Jongin teasingly. “Who might this be? It looks like the shortest member of the bunch!” To Jongin’s horror his face starts to heat up.

Balefully, Jongin tells him, “You’re evil.”

Taemin grins. “Love you too, Jongin-ah.”


	4. Ladybug

Inspired by [Jongin](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/95973239314/ladybug-part-1-2-in-the-middle-of-an-exciting) playing with a [ladybug](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/96066368534/ladybug-part-2-2-in-the-quiet-gloom-of-the)~ 

* * *

 

In the middle of an exciting dream Jongin suddenly finds himself awake with the urgent need to use the bathroom. With a sigh of frustration he rolls out of bed.

When he’s done with his business and closing the bathroom door behind him he gives his room a longing look but walks past it in lieu of the living room. Now that he’s awake he won’t be able to fall back asleep.

Jongin forgot that Kyungsoo had collapsed on the couch last night, too tired to go to his bedroom.

The others had let him because the living room is the coolest room in the house and no one wanted Kyungsoo to puke in the middle of the night. It’s a well known fact in K-group that out of all of them Kyungsoo has the worst tolerance for alcohol. 

Jongin enters the living room on quiet feet. Since it’s summer, the sky is already a sedate grey even though the clock reads 6 am, and someone had left the window open last night so the room is infused with gentle morning light. Kyungsoo is breathing steadily with his back to Jongin. 

Slowly, Jongin lowers himself to the ground to lie on his side and watch the steady rise and fall of that small back, propped up on his elbow. It’s surprising how much he wants to lie on the couch too, to hug the other boy to him and fall asleep like that. A familiar welling of emotion is rising in his breast. Jongin could torture himself by submerging himself in it, and instead he turns over and presses his cheek flat against the chill hardwood. 

Love sucks, he decides grumpily. He inhales and exhales in time to the muffled sound of Kyungsoo’s breaths, and then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a dot zoom by his head.

When Kyungsoo wakes up, he finds Jongin stretched across the living room floor playing with a ladybug. 

.

.

In the quiet gloom of the morning, Kyungsoo blinks his eyes open, suddenly, wholly awake. The clarity is a sharp contrast to the drunken daze he had been in last night. His head is a little fuzzy still but for the most part all the alcohol has been burned off.

Kyungsoo pushes himself up on an elbow, swallowing and subsequently wincing at the parched sourness of his mouth and throat. Then he looks up and sees Jongin.

The dancer is lying on his belly across the hardwood floor in front of the television, head on his folded hands, boyish bedhead and all. Kyungsoo thinks he fell asleep there last night until he realizes that Jongin is awake, eyes lowered as he silently observes a ladybug crawling up his outstretched finger.

His lips move soundlessly, and then the gentlest hint of a smile starts to curve them upwards.

Abruptly, wretchedly, Kyungsoo wants to cry. 

There’s a fondness and longing so strong that it feels like a physical ache that thrums from his heart and runs through his entire body. Kyungsoo feels like he’s drowning in it. His heartbeat pounds loudly in his ears as he forces himself to inhale, a weak, strained gasp. 

Jongin looks up with that heartbreaking smile. “Morning, hyu—” he breaks off so suddenly that Kyungso knows that he saw and quickly glances down, blinking rapidly. 

“Hyung,” Jongin says as he gets up. “Are you  _crying_?” Kyungsoo pushes back into the couch like he can sink into it and disappear from the world.

“No,” Kyungsoo retorts, slightly too loud for the tranquil atmosphere. And he’s not crying, really. His eyes are glistening though and Kyungsoo can only hope that it’s not obvious in the weak morning light. 

“What’s wrong? Does your head hurt?” Jongin stands awkwardly beside the couch before deciding to sit himself on the edge of the coffee table before it. “I could get you some water…Actually, yeah, hold on.” He stands. 

Kyungsoo shoots up to grab his wrist before he can get too far and gets a rush of black stars across his vision for his trouble. 

“Hyung!” Jongin’s firm fingers press against his shoulder to keep him from falling over.

“It’s fine. Just low blood sugar, I think,” Kyungsoo explains as he furiously blinks the stars away.

Jongin’s worried face emerges from the darkness like a familiar beacon. Kyungsoo stares up at him helplessly, feeling an echo of that terrible ache again. 

Jongin looks softly confused by his expression. Carefully, oh so carefully, he thumbs away a little bit of wetness at the edge of one eye.

“Are you sad, hyung?” he asks in a hushed voice, like Kyungsoo is something breakable. It makes him smile. 

“No. I think I’m just…really happy,” Kyungsoo tells him and it’s not exactly a lie.

Not if love is happiness and a person can overflow with so much of it that it hurts.

Jongin’s gaze has naturally, almost lazily lowered to his mouth. “Can I…?” he whispers as he leans down, hovers and breathes with him. 

Kyungsoo almost laughs. “Yes,” Kyungsoo says instead. 


	5. You're Staring

“You’re staring,” Kyungsoo says as he raises his head, completely unsurprised to find Jongin watching him from the doorway.

“Hmm, just observing you in your natural habitat,” Jongin says as he uncrosses his arms and straightens out of his lean.

He’s in a loose tank top that shows off his entire chest when he turns just a little to the side, with sweat pants that cinch at the waist, typical dance clothes. Kyungsoo knows that if he walks up to him, he’ll smell heavy with salt and musk, and the platinum locks his fingers sink into will be lightly damp and breezy.

Kyungsoo refocuses on the paper and looks hard at the words.

“You shouldn’t stare, it’s rude,” he says vaguely as he presses the pencil to the paper. He gets a maximum of two words in and then the pencil swerves a crescent across the paper when Jongin’s chuckle comes joltingly near. He throws a glare at the blond as he erases the mark and Jongin casually drops into the opposite chair and picks up one of the books from the short stacks surrounding him.

“This coming from the person who’s famous for staring,” Jongin says slyly and smirks up at him from over the pages.

“That’s different,” Kyungsoo argues and snaps his fingers, “And give me that! You’re going to get it dirty.” 

“Huh? How is it different?” Jongin perks up, looking genuinely curious. He hands the book over easily and repeats when Kyungsoo declines answering in favor of tucking the book away into his bag, “How’s it different?”

Kyungsoo momentarily considers not replying but then remembers he’s twenty-one and more than capable enough to talk about embarrassing topics without stuttering.

When Kyungsoo gets nervous, his tongue has a tendency to slow and trip over itself like the muscle has gone numb in his mouth. This is the reason why he avoids all situations where he has to speak in front of a particularly large audience, because life is hard enough when he’s the shortest boy in class and looks like an over-sized first grader on his best days. Jongin is just one person but sometimes he’s the hardest to speak to since he makes Kyungsoo nervous in a way he’s still getting used to.

Jongin’s gaze is patient and a little fond as Kyungsoo hesitates and says carefully, “When you stare you have a tendency to do it when I’m not looking. You watch me, a lot.” He peeks up to check the dancer’s reaction and fiddles nervously with the pencil in his hands.

Jongin blinks. “That’s…true.” He rests his chin in his palm and watches Kyungsoo with his head tilted, says in a wry voice, “To be honest, I didn’t think you noticed.“

“I notice,” Kyungsoo says to his paper. “You’re obvious.”

Jongin makes a face. “Then why don’t you look at me? That means you’ve been ignoring me this whole time.” By his tone, Kyungsoo can tell he’s pouting and the edges of his mouth twitch a little. 

“I ignore everyone,” he points out.

“Yeah, but I’m your  _boyfriend_. And sometimes it feels like you ignore me the most, which is weird because hyung,” Kyungsoo almost falls out of his seat when fingers grab his chin and raise it, Jongin’s face looming in bare inches away.

“I know you like me,” Jongin says, not smugly because there’s no need to gloat over something that’s as clear as day. The fingers gripping his chin gentle so they’re cradling his face.

“I like you too, a lot,” Jongin tells him sadly. “So why do you ignore me so much?” He looks like a kicked puppy all of a sudden, which is an extremely effective look even when it’s not encountered at this proximity. 

“I didn’t know it was such a big deal for you,” Kyungsoo says in bafflement. His own hand reaches up for Jongin’s face. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying!” the boy laughs as he grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and webs their fingers together.

“Yeah, but you looked like you were going to.”

“Hyung,” Jongin says fondly, and he braces a hand on the table as he leans in to kiss him, Kyungsoo stretching from his chair to meet him. Kyungsoo has large lips but Jongin’s are particularly plump, which always makes their kisses feel soft and warm, like the boy himself. He sighs into it and nestles his cheek into the warm hand that strokes up and down the side of his face.

“I didn’t mean to ignore you,” Kyungsoo tries to explain later after he gives up studying and allows Jongin to bully him into watching a show with him on the couch.

He threads his fingers through light strands which are still a little damp and loose like he expected and seem to glow faintly in the dark, and quirks a smile at the dark eyes gazing up at him from his lap.

“You make me nervous sometimes, so I can’t look at you too long,” he admits reluctantly. “I end up not looking at you at all, which sounds so pathetic when I say it out loud but.” A sheepish shrug. 

“Oh,” says Jongin, and then a glint of white reflects the light from the television. “That’s  _awesome_." 

He sounds proud. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“I should have known that’d be your reaction.” 

The commercial ends and they direct their attention to the screen but a minute in Kyungsoo feels the head in his lap shift again. Jongin hesitantly inquires, “Hey, hyung? You don’t ignore anyone else the way you ignore me, right?”

“…Watch the show, Jongin.”


	6. Excited

All the jumping and excitement of their performances gets Jongin so hot that when he presses Kyungsoo against their door after they get back from a successful concert Kyungsoo literally loses his breath from the sudden smothering of heat. 

Jongin’s tongue is brand on his neck.

“You’re too hot! Jongin, get off,” Kyungsoo gasps, pushing at his chest, but Jongin is right back in his space the next second as if he can’t bear to be away. Under sweat-damp locks his eyes are wild, pupils blown so his gaze is literally black with it.

“Hyung, hyung,  _please_ , hyung,” Jongin whines as he mouths sloppily up Kyungsoo’s throat and the soft underside of his chin. He grabs one of Kyungsoo’s hands and presses it insistently against the firm bulge at his front, rolls the palm against it.

“Touch me, hyung, please,  _please_ ,” Jongin breathes and then his voice breaks when Kyungsoo’s fingers squeeze around him. “Oh god—!”

It’s both unsettling and amazing the way he can reduce Jongin to a pile of shivery limbs and choked off moans just by handling a specific part of him. Not that Kyungsoo is left unaffected.

The heat and weight of the bulge in his hand makes his mind flash back to the memory of it inside him,  _thick pressure splitting him open from the inside out,_ makes his face red and his breaths quicken in time with Jongin’s as he massages him through the cheap whispery black fabric of his pants.

“Oh, oh,” Jongin moans hotly in his ear, his arms braced on the door behind them and his body a long stretch before Kyungsoo. It’s too easy then for him to undo the button latch on Jongin’s pants and slide them down enough to reveal the black briefs and the palm-sized wet blotch of its front.

Kyungsoo mouth waters appallingly. He knows what he wants to do. 

Jongin gasps when Kyungsoo drops to his knees and goes rock still as he pulls him out of his underwear. Then it’s an exchange: a shiver for a swipe of his thumb over the head, a whine for his first hesitant lick. And a full-body spasm when his lips swallow half the cock in one swift slide.

“ _HYUNG_.” Jongin’s fingernails scrabble futilely into the wood in an effort to regain control of his wits. “Oh  _ **fuck**_ , oh hyung, your  _mouth_ —” His voice is wrecked and his legs are shaking.

Kyungsoo places a hand flat on one of Jongin’s trembling thighs to steady him and then he starts carefully swirling his mouth around the cock, slowly because this is only his second time and the first attempt had ended early after he almost choked himself shoving too much down his throat too quickly.

A glance up shows Jongin’s eyes clenched tight, brow in wrinkles, but then one after another his eyes crack open as if he senses Kyungsoo’s gaze. His mouth twitches like he wants to smile but forgot how to.

“Hyung, that feels really, really good,” Jongin strains out, to which Kyungsoo would smile if he could, but flicks his tongue more quickly down the underside of the cock in his mouth for an equivalent.

Jongin hisses and then there’s the loud  _ **thud**_  of his forehead against the wood as his eyes clench shut again, and the pre-come that has been leaking steadily up till now starts to thicken in Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Kyungsoo starts to swallow, his head bobbing slightly in order to coax out the rest. He uses his fingers to rub the base and lingers admiringly over the bristly dark curls  that surround it. He knows he’ll choke if he tries, but he wants to bury his nose into that patch of hair and breathe it in.

 _Maybe next time_ , Kyungsoo thinks.

It’s when his fingers run over the gauzy ball sack and starts firmly fondling it that Jongin’s cock twitches tellingly and then starts flooding Kyungsoo’s mouth. He meant to spit it out but accidentally swallows it instead and Jongin exhales in a long low groan that starts belly-deep and ends with a small whimper.

Kyungsoo sits back on his feet making a face at the taste, and when he looks up he finds Jongin staring down at him with his forehead still pressed to the wood, his bleary eyes rolling over Kyungsoo in something like admiration before they start to sharpen. 

A corner of his lips pulls up in a lopsided smirk. 

“Your turn, hyung,” says Jongin.


	7. Snuggles

Today’s training was rough.

Everyone’s too exhausted to stay up and talk as usual, so tonight Kyungsoo finds himself staring up at the bottom of Baekhyun’s bunk, waiting to fall asleep to the quiet rhythmic sound of breathing from a roomful of boys. Usually he’s one of the first to fall asleep, but tonight it’s just too silent. Kyungsoo can’t stop thinking about home-cooked meals, and waking up to Pororo and Chinese tea instead of laps around the base and drills through the mud.

Of all the reality show ideas they’ve come up with so far, this one has to be the worst.

Back at the dorm Kyungsoo and Jongin shared a room, but for the show the group’s been split up into three sections of four. Jongin is in another room with Chanyeol, Yixing and Jongdae because the producers decided to make it even: 2 each from the K-group and the M-group per room. Kyungsoo’s not lonely per say, because he’s constantly surrounded by other members, but he misses falling asleep to Jongin’s soft snores and waking up to his lazy teasing about his bedhead.

On his left and above in the top bunk beside Baekhyun’s, Tao’s dark form suddenly shoots up, hugging his pillow to him. He’s breathing heavily like he just had a bad dream.

Kyungsoo shifts up on his elbow. “Tao, what’s wrong?” he whispers, and Tao makes a small whimpering sound.

“I saw something, by the door. It was big!” He tries to keep his voice down but Tao’s always had a tendency to talk too loudly, and Baekhyun starts snuffling a little like he does when he’s waking up.

“Keep your voice down!” Kyungsoo hisses.

“But, but!”

Just then, out of nowhere a shadow pops up beside Kyungsoo’s bed and Tao makes a little shriek. Kyungsoo goes so stiff that he can’t make any sound, just stares wide-eyed up at the towering form beside him.

Then the shadow whispers loudly, “Tao, shut up! It’s just me!”

“J-Jongin?” Kyungsoo says and relief rushes through his bones. He can make out some of Jongin’s features in the dark now, including the specific flop of his hair. Thank god their managers argued in favor of keeping their hairstyles unshaved. 

“You scared me!” Tao accuses, long limbs hanging over the border of his bunk to point down at him.

Jongin’s shoulders lift in a shrug. “Sorry,” he says before gesturing to Kyungsoo, “Hyung, can I…?”  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, but moves over so Jongin can slip into the open space and curl his arms around him. Without thinking Kyungsoo goes pliant.

With a loud harrumph Tao lies back down, turning his back to them and Baekhyun snuffles again. Underneath Tao, in the bunk beside Kyungsoo’s, Minseok says cautiously, “Don’t do anything that’ll traumatize me in the morning, please guys?”

“We won’t,” Kyungsoo tells him right before he emits a squeak as Jongin pushes his entire face into Kyungsoo’s neck. “Jongin, that tickles!”

The boy just snickers and Kyungsoo’s heart speeds up as lips graze his throat. Slow and insidious, a knee pushes between Kyungsoo’s legs so they can twine with the other boy’s.

“Not very reassuring,” Minseok sighs but he turns over and goes quiet as if he’s determined to fall asleep before anything happens. Not that anything ** _will_**  happen. Even Jongin knows not to get caught doing anything scandalous in the middle of a military camp.

At least he thought Jongin did. Kyungsoo pushes his head away when teeth make an appearance against his skin. “Jongin,  ** _no_**. Not here,” Kyungsoo whispers.

“I wasn’t going to leave a mark,” Jongin whines a little, but he backs off and lays his head next to Kyungsoo’s on the pillow so their breaths touch each other’s faces. His breath smells of peppermint.

Kyungsoo smiles. “You’re stealing Chanyeol’s toothpaste again?”

“Not like he’ll care.” True, if Jongin mentions he likes it Chanyeol would probably give him the whole tube.

“You’ll have to wake up early and sneak back to your room before the drill sergeant finds out you’re gone.”

“I know.” Then, “You’ll wake me up, won’t you, hyung?” There’s the wet sound of his lips spreading in a smile.

“Yah, why should I wake you up when  _ **you’re**_  the one sneaking into  ** _my_** bed?”

“Because you love me.” Cheeky.

“Not enough.”

“ ** _Hyung_** ,” Jongin says in betrayal and runs spider fingers over Kyungsoo’s stomach under the covers, making him squirm away. Kyungsoo claps a hand over his mouth to keep in the giggles but one pops out anyway, a punch of hysteria in the dark, and there’s a grievous sigh from Tao’s bunk.

“Stop it!” Kyungsoo hisses.

“Do you love me?” Jongin asks like a threat, his fingers paused on Kyungsoo’s hips.

“Yes, you brat. Now let go of me.” Without waiting for a response Kyungsoo turns over on his side, but he’s not too surprised when Jongin moves in and glues himself to his back. With a  ** _tsk_**  Kyungsoo rearranges the covers that fell down during the tickle attack so they cover both of them. When he lies back down, Jongin’s arm slithers over his waist in a loose clasp. 

“You smell like soap,” Jongin hums sleepily into his hair, and Kyungsoo closes his eyes.

He’s still terribly homesick, and he still thinks this military stint is the worst promotional idea their managers have come up with yet, but now, with Jongin behind him, it doesn’t feel as unbearable as it did before. He might actually survive the next week.

It might be seconds or minutes later when he breaks the stillness with a whisper. “Jongin.” 

A drowsy grunt. “Hnn.” 

“If I wake you up in the morning, will you come back tomorrow night too?”

There’s a pause in which Kyungsoo wonders if the boy even heard him, but then Jongin hugs him tightly from behind, making Kyungsoo bow forward and his eyes pop open. He pats at the arms crossed over his waist in bemusement.

“Yeah, I will,” Jongin says and then hesitates. “Can I come back every night? I missed you.”

The confession warms Kyungsoo’s ears.

“Yeah,” he replies, closing his eyes again. 

“I missed you too.”


	8. At the Airport

Jongin wonders if the fangirls hiding behind the potted plant in front of him really don’t think he hears their giggling. The leaves of the plant are shaking.

Really, they can’t be that dumb.

He squares his jaw, looks off to the side and tries to ignore them. It’s difficult because he can see the red dots of their cameras out of the corner of his eye and the little old lady reading her newspaper beside him keeps clearing her throat pointedly like he can make them stop filming.

Jongin busies himself with his ipod and wishes the other members were around to take some of the attention off him. Being popular is nice but no one told him that he would never get to walk outside anymore without tagalongs, or that he would be constantly be under watch like some kind of criminal as soon as he left his house.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun went to get something substantial for their stomachs because they had to be rushed out of the apartment near dawn and manager-hyung made them pick at snacks at the recording studio saying there’s no time for meals if you want to be successful.

Sehun whined about needing the restroom so Suho went with him to make sure no crazy fans tried to take pictures of him pissing, which is sort of funny but mostly depressing since it’s a common risk these days.

Jongin was left to guard the bags while they waited. Everyone noticed the indoor decor fans, but they figured Jongin could handle them by himself since they were shy enough to hide behind eucalyptus. Shy fans are no problem; it’s the confident ones that’ll grope you to get you to notice them, or push you down the stairs for effect.

 ** _Finally_**. Jongin hears the plane before he sees it rolling down the runway and stands up in anticipation, and the eucalyptus leaves shake as the fangirls adjust their cameras for his height. Jongin twists the black cap around his head so the bill covers a little bit of his face. It doesn’t help as much as you might expect but it makes him feel better.

The passengers are leaving the walkway, and he strains to see his group member’s familiar figure and finally spots him tucked behind a pair of businessman, the bright cherry red of his cap as attention-grabbing as a siren horn.

He grins because that’s his cap. Kyungsoo sees him just a couple seconds later and his face visibly lights up.

“Jongin!”

“Hi, Kyungsoo-hyung,” Jongin says with a cheery wave, but Kyungsoo’s letting the momentum of his dash bring him straight into a hug and Jongin gratefully wraps his arms around him. “I missed you,” Jongin says, squeezing tightly, “Why did you have to be gone for such a long time?” 

He’s trying not to whine but it still comes out suspiciously high-pitched and Kyungsoo laughs at him when they pull apart. 

“It’s not like I had a choice. It was for family,” Kyungsoo says with a motion at his all-black attire, which is normal for Kyungsoo because in his head black and airports seem to go together, but this time he’s wearing a funeral suit for some distant aunt that passed away. 

The material is nice, it feels silky under Jongin’s hands and smells as expensive as it looks when he bends to sniff Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“Are you sniffing me?” Kyungsoo pushes his head away with a scandalized look.

“You smell good.”  
  
“Thanks? Oh my god, stop that! You’re like a giant puppy.” He tries to push him away but Jongin is stronger and Kyungsoo squeaks when he pulls him in by the waist for another hug, hooks his chin over his shoulder and sighs in contentment.

“I missed you too, Jongin. Now will you get off? This is embarrassing,” Kyungsoo says somewhere into Jongin’s right shoulder.

Jongin channels Sehun. “No.”

But even he’s had enough PR lectures to know that airport terminals are not the best places to manhandle his hyung and is starting to pull away when Kyungsoo gasps and shoves him back with surprising strength. Jongin reels back and lands flat on his ass, and there’s an explosion of laughter nearby.

“The look on your face!” Sehun cackles as he and Suho walk up.

“Hyung!” Jongin makes a pouty face at Kyungsoo as he gets up, rubbing at his butt.

Kyungsoo makes a frantic motion at the eucalyptus plant only a row away from them. “They’re filming us behind that plant!” Kyungsoo hisses. “I think they’re fangirls!”

“I know, they’ve been here since we got to the airport,” Jongin says, “Nevermind that, why’d you push me?”

Kyungsoo sputters at him. “Fangirls!”

When he sees no comprehension from Jongin, he groans and grabs his bag and marches off towards the baggage claims. “Forget it! I’m going to go get my stuff.”

“Wait, we still need to find Chanyeol and Baekhyun first!” Suho exclaims, hurrying after him.

Sehun looks over at the fangirls, who are so excited over their new footage that they’ve drifted from the safety of the plant foliage and are perusing their cameras with delighted whispers.

“I think you’ve supplied the Kaisoo fandom with enough material to last them the rest of the year,” Sehun says and then he smirks. “Kyungsoo-hyung’s probably not going to talk to you for a while though. I hope that was worth it.”

Jongin kicks him. “Shut up, Sehun.”

Sehun kicks him back. Neither of them notice the fangirls hone in on them and start to raise their cameras again.

In the end, Suho has to sprint back to split them up, although they’ve been disciplined enough to avoid each others’ faces in fights (90% of an idol’s career is in the face after all), and they’re good to go for the next day’s filming.

To his great displeasure, Jongin finds out that Sehun is right and Kyungsoo is short with him for the rest of the  _week_  when the video clip of them hugging goes viral.

Jongin is even more annoyed to find out that the footage of him and Sehun fighting in the terminal goes viral as well, but as  ** _Sekai_**  evidence.

Fangirls,  ** _really_**.


	9. Blush

Based on this [prompt](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/102937361349/violasarecool-misfitreindeer-what-if).

* * *

 

When he opens the door, he finds one kid whose head looks like it’s been shocked white, and two others in matching cotton candy pink, their faces almost exactly the same shade. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he’s walked in on, but it looks personal and he stops in his tracks, catching the door before it can bang. Even so, they all look up, and Kyungsoo’s hair flickers just once in his unease. 

“I’m here for Kim Jongin? For Math 119?” Kyungsoo holds up the heavy textbook.

The tall, white-haired kid is the first to react. 

“You’re the tutor,” he says and runs a hand through his hair. “Right, I’ll just–” He glances at the two others and then turns his back on them to reach down for his bag. His hair is darkening, more of a dirty grey now, matching the stormy look on his face. “I’ll talk to you later,” he mutters as he roughly shoulders the bag. 

“Jongin,” the taller pink-haired kid starts. 

“No.  _Later_ , Sehun,” Jongin growls. 

The shorter pink head catches the other’s arm. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay,” he says soothingly as their hair slowly starts to darken in unison. Kyungsoo hears them murmuring to each other as he walks out with Jongin. He has to trot a little to keep up; the other student keeps a quick pace and his legs are miles long. 

“We could do this another day,” Kyungsoo offers cautiously. 

Jongin huffs a breath, making his slate grey bangs flutter. “No, it’s fine. Sorry,” Jongin adds after a beat, sliding his dark gaze over to Kyungsoo. “I just received some bad news." 

"I figured.” Kyungsoo eyes the few strands of red in Jongin’s hair. “It’s alright with me if we do the tutoring session later this week though. You don’t look so good." 

Jongin tugs a hank of hair sheepishly. "That obvious huh? Look, can I buy you a coffee or something? I think I need a drink.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide and to Jongin’s surprise, his tutor’s hair flickers again. “Sure,” Kyungsoo coughs and twitches a shrug to cover up–whatever that flash of emotion was. 

The shyness catches Jongin low in the stomach and  _yanks,_ and all of a sudden Jongin notices how his tutor’s round eyes dart up at him and away, how he tugs and scrapes over that supple bottom lip with his small white teeth. Movement out of the corner of his eye draws his attention to the nervous way Kyungsoo’s pale hands are clenching around his backpack straps. 

Jongin vaguely wonders why Kyungsoo is nervous, but another part of him already knows and the distant revelation makes him light up and subconsciously edge closer to the other boy. Without his notice, Jongin’s hair darkens to its usual black but with a distinct sheen of vibrant violet. 

“Do you not go out in the sun? Ever?" 

"You look like you go out in the sun too much,” Kyungsoo retorts immediately, but his hair is flickering again, lightening. He seems to realize because he suddenly looks resigned. “Just…get me that coffee.” Kyungsoo rubs his forehead as his hair traitorously continues to lighten, the black transforming like a swiftly blooming rose. 

“Right. What’s your name anyways? I’m Jongin, as you know.” Jongin holds out his hand, eyes glittering, mouth hooked in a smile. Kyungsoo shakes it half-heartedly. 

“Do Kyungsoo. I’m Do Kyungsoo,” the boy sighs, and hefts his backpack.

“So it’s Kyungsoo. Strong name,” Jongin says teasingly, looking delighted when Kyungsoo’s shade goes down another notch. 

“Stop looking at me like that and keep walking,” Kyungsoo orders as he marches past Jongin down the hall.

When they walk out the building though, Kyungsoo leading the way, his hair is a frustrating shade of carnation pink and Jongin’s is starting to turn a cheerful canary yellow. 

Kyungsoo manages to calm himself down, right up until Jongin places his chin on his shoulder while musing over his drink order in line. Kyungsoo’s hair flares pink so quickly that the barista, a nosy one with a cat’s smile, chokes and smothers a laugh behind his hand. 

“You’ve turned pink again,” Jongin notes, redundantly. The customer behind them is giggling. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, inwardly cursing his hair for being so transparent.


End file.
